Finn Again Woke
by Do Wop
Summary: A tale of the night. Every word in this piece is deliberate and intended to read exactly as it is.


and down the sublimate countrysede he runes, past afrozen soil and sweet-mothed syrup, till he varied, at day's end, at his splendid ferrous arborealm tower. And awaiting him there are his bosom frands, Joke the Dog, Marmalade of the Shade, and the poincress of the sweet-toothed kingdomme.

Down the gaze and shake their minds, for they knew he had blunder red. Finn, again you've slumbered the dreambeast from its eternal waking. You lopped off its heads and they screamed on the ground, and now no place in the land of Only Our Os is safe from its terrible dieurinal tantrums.

And the gallant and vainglorious he rowed whaled and waffled for he knew he had failed in his duety. It was he who had let loose the dangers of the day, had cost free the Troubles, and with no more primes to loose he knew not how to mind it. His friends sot to cherubim, but he could not stand their suckher.

I must face it! Hiss word held high, but the edge liquidfied the green and he was left with naught but a pomme de l'or. The others laughed at his folly and his self was read like an unready heart. He sought to prove himself, but soon realized he was the new emperor. Ashamed, he fled until laughter faded, and with no delay his folds and cloth revisited him.

Jake rejoinders him, and apollogizes for laughing at such a sensitive matter. Finn again accepts his woe, for they were of old and could not be inversely multiplied.

Where are you seeking?

To find the dreambeast.

But the dreambeast, thrives on the slumbers of those who cannot Rip or Twinkle. It is a tricksy and wily thing and cannot be caged!

I will find it, and slay it, because that is my duty. I unleashed it, and now I must end it.

Then I will aid you, my friend. Hop on my back!

And Finn once again climbs on his dearest friend's pine, and off, stretching and slamming as they cross the Open Oneiros Oven. They cross the barrelzing plains of the burning umpire, and the icy peaks of the fro zone kingdom, and the sugary hillsides of the sweet shop. But the dreambeast is none to be found, and had not not caught sight.

With finality they broke bred by a river, with a castaway sober reign who Looked So Pretty. She refuses them her beens, for she has been pressure irving them for a bespecial hour.

They ask Light Seemingly Piebald, had she beheld the dreambeast. She had. They behoove with ech cite mint, but can naught bell's eve it, and asked for the place. In the cavern on the other fund of the river. It had roared its turrible roar when she past, and she fled, crying for her bunches.

That lacked virtue, for that was tok oro the hero had cut off its heads and set its paws. Left Something Ponderous shrugged uncurrringly, and said that it was still within.

Finn looks to the cave and behild its dork dismally deathless depths, and sees dix pairs of orbs glamouring at him from the block. He withstands, but Jerk prevents him. The cave is dark and deepless and no good would come.

Finn pushes through past, leaving his friend and entering the ton of elks. It was impervious, and the cave seemed to go on for miles and piles and smiles. But he could hear it heaving. The dreambeast lurked, a dreadful sirepent hiding within the bowels of Opinionated Oblivious Oligarchy, and he followed the timbre until he acrostic.

Its heads lay not on the rock. It is not scam ring. The dreambeast is a living, and fur riotous at Finn for Again breaking its shell. It rors with all ten throats, and twists all ten necks, and pre-pares to devour him whole.

Finn looks at his main, and understands why his we punt and lawndry had sought the err. He grasps why the dreambeast yet writhes. He took his sworn word, again whole, and become Finn the hero once more. With one keen slash he cut all ten glands, and they fell to the ground with such a clamor. And then the womb becomes a flow, and the river flow from the mountain top through the land, and great spriting cities spring up around it, and as the deth knoll rung in his ears Finna follows the bank, follows it down and sees what it had wrought. I am a restless dreamer who never sleeps, and from me all this is born and into me all this is born, and I cannot alter the flows, only follow and hope that it one day passes out, and I may be dispersed and stop walking in dreams. And then Finn Again Woke into another sleeping land

* * *

A/N: I swear there is a joke here. It's just a really niche one. If you don't get it immediately, you probably never will.


End file.
